


Dear Bunny

by Glueblade



Category: Raffles (TV 1977), Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glueblade/pseuds/Glueblade
Summary: Raffles reflects on his treatment of Bunny.(In which I am slightly pretentious)
Relationships: Bunny Manders/A. J. Raffles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dear Bunny

When he came to me for help, I almost watched him kill himself.

When he asks for my trust, I continue to keep my plans to myself.

When he says he wants to be involved in my plans, I drag him into something too much for his nerves.

When he says he wants to take charge sometimes, I purposefully choose something he cannot handle.

When he saves my life, I don't even thank him.

When he forgives me for all this and stays with me anyway, I do nothing to improve myself.

When I ask myself why I can't let him love me, I have no answer.


End file.
